Lord of the Rings From the Ring's POV
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Some scenes taken from a character usually over looked--the One Ring
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I chose a really weird Point of View for this one so if you can't guess what it is, It's written at the very bottom of the story. Just one small request please review! Sorry it's so short I might get around to writing more.  
  
Lord of the Rings-And interesting Point of View  
  
Its master was calling. It could feel his incessant pounding, he was becoming impatient. It thrummed in frustration, it was trying. If only that meddling hobbit had stayed where he belonged. Hobbitses were too hard to control, especially this one. If only it had been found by a man, or even a dwarf; it could have been at its master's side by now. But it would not be long now. Its power was growing as it traveled closer and closer to Mordor. This foolish hobbit was taking it right where it needed to go. With its growing power, it became heavier and the hobbit was weakening. He would never reach Mount Doom without being caught, for its master was looking for it. Yes, soon its master would find it, and together they would make the hobbitses pay. It could feel its master's gaze upon the hobbit. Yes, soon it would be found.  
  
I will rule them all and in the darkness I will bind them. 


	2. Looking Back

A/N: This is a short fic about the ring thinking back on the past and what's happened, it gives an interesting viewpoint on his relationship with Sauron. I will be hopefully adding a second part to this very soon so check in! Please R&R!  
  
The Lord of the Rings-From the Ring's POV  
  
It remembered those good old days. The days back when they had been the masters of all before them. There had been a time when no being would dare to touch it. The days when thousands would cower before them; pleading for mercy and receiving none. It remembered the days when even Sauron had been its minion.  
  
It remembered being forged in the most powerful and foreboding mountain in all of Middle Earth. Sauron had slipped it upon his finger before its metal had had a chance to cool. They had become joined that day, for it had found the perfect minion.  
  
Sauron had been foolish to create it. He had wanted something evil enough and powerful enough to destroy his enemies. He didn't realize that it could have the power to go against him. Sauron was too caught up in his thirst for power to realize that what he had created was too terrible and too strong even for him.  
  
It had never left Sauron's finger which had been fine for it. It had worked constantly to slowly take all of Sauron's power. It had known that one day Sauron would make a foolish mistake; a mistake which would cost him everything they had worked for.  
  
It had wanted to make sure that when that happened it would have enough power to fend for itself. It had also worked to make sure that Sauron knew nothing of its betrayal. It had needed to corrupt his mind enough so that he would always yearn for his precious.  
  
  
  
For it knew there would be a day when Sauron would rise again and then it would have enough power to; control Sauron completely; and then it would not fail.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading and just a little side note, and update perhaps. If any of you have any ideas for scenes you would like done from either the Gollum or Ring POV let me know, I have a few more ideas, but my brains like dying on me right now. As for the squirrel story I did have the characters appear and make a big scene in my Invader Zim story if you want to check that out, and I may add more to the story itself. Thanks again! 


	3. continuing with the hobbits

Ring POV ---part 3  
  
The hobbit continued walking in circles, increasing its frustration. It was so close! Just a few steps in the right direction and it would be in Mordor. Stupid hobbits how could they not know the way!  
  
It calmed itself down, knowing that now was not the time to panic. Its minion Gollum was still following, it could lure him down to lead the hobbits. Gollum knew they way, but he would not win in a fight between these hobbits.  
  
Yes, it would need Gollum to speed things up. Come old friend and save your precious from these evil hobbits.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so incredibly short but that just seemed like a good place to stop. I'm going to be focusing more on my two original stories now so I may not get to update these as often. BTW if you're ever waiting for these to be updated I promise my originals will not be disappointing! Thanks 


End file.
